


Sweet Sleep

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the first time Tony stayed with Gibbs...and what happens the second time?</p><p>Spoilers for "Left for Dead".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2004.

Gibbs walked into the office to see Tony with a lot of "stuff", personal looking "stuff", on and around his desk. Gibbs frowned. "DiNozzo!! What the hell is this?" he shouted, indicating the mess with a tip of the coffee cup in his hand.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. "Um, well, a big truck, and I mean BIG, ran into our building. We've had to move out for a couple weeks while they fix it. I can't afford a hotel?I was gonna call around and see if I can find someone to stay with."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know I'll probably regret this. You can stay with me, DiNozzo. Two weeks." He looked at his watch. "You've got an hour to take your stuff out to my place. It's unlocked."

"Oh, thank you, Boss, I mean it's so cool, you're willing to--"

"DINOZZO!! You're wasting your hour," Gibbs warned.

"Yeah, on my way," DiNozzo said.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Gibbs' Residence 1900h

Jethro walked into his house to the pleasant smell of cooking food. He was a little surprised; DiNozzo didn't seem to be the cooking type. "Tony?" he called out, removing his coat and hanging it up before heading into the kitchen.

"In here Boss. I hope you don't mind?," Tony said, indicating the kitchen and the meal he was just finishing the preparation of.

Jethro smiled. "I don't mind at all, smells good. I had no idea you could cook."

"Ma had four boys and she was determined that we'd learn all the vital living skills. Unlike her husband. I can cook, clean, do laundry, and mend clothes," Tony said, grinning as he served the meal. "Do you want beer? I picked some up on my way here."

"Beer is good," Jethro said, trying the spaghetti and salad in front of him. "This tastes good, too. Thanks."

The two men ate their meal, talking over the cases they were working on, the news, politics, and sports. Tony hadn't been sure how well this would go?although one night wasn't necessarily a good indicator of how two weeks would go.

After dinner, Tony loaded the dishwasher before turning it on, as there was almost a full load. He turned to look at Jethro. "Um, Boss, I don't wanna--interfere with your normal stuff?" he trailed off, hesitant.

Gibbs grinned. "I usually work on the boat at night. Just don't get in my way. Keep the bathroom picked up and the kitchen clean. Otherwise, I don't care. Simple enough?"

"Yep. Oh, I, um, brought over my TV since I know the only one you have is in the basement?you don't mind if I hook it up in your living room?"

Jethro waved at him. "Go ahead, Tony. I'm going down to the basement."

"'Kay," Tony said. He went into the living room and got his little 12" TV set up. It wasn't home, but it was better than nothing.

Around 11 p.m., Tony shut the TV off, deciding he was tired enough to sleep. He started for the basement but heard Gibbs coming up. "I was just gonna head to bed, Boss. Want me to lock up?"

"I don't normally lock up. Don't need to," Jethro said, but at the look on Tony's face, he relented. "But if it makes you feel better, go ahead and lock the doors."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Jethro was having a very pleasant dream. Tony was on top of him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He raised his arms, wrapping them around Tony encouraging the younger man. Their erections were pressed together and it felt so damn good.

Suddenly, Jethro opened his eyes and realised it was not a dream. He really did have an armful of Tony, who was trying his damnedest to get him off. "Jesus, Tony, what are you doing?" Jethro hissed as he pushed the younger man off of him. He sat up, turning on the bedside lamp. Then he really looked at the other man; Tony's eyes were closed, his mouth was moving as if he were speaking but no noise came out, his hands were blindly reaching for something. It was obvious Tony had sleepwalked into Jethro's room. He heard the younger man moan his name and the timbre of it sent erotic chills up and down his spine and into his cock. "Jesus," he muttered. "This is the last thing I need."

Jethro wasn't sure what to do; he'd heard you weren't supposed to wake a sleepwalker. Ah fuck it, he had to get Tony out of his bed, a man only had so much restraint when presented with something as tempting and tasty as Tony DiNozzo. He shook Tony's shoulder, hard. Nothing. "DiNozzo!" he yelled while shaking him.

"What? Huh, where am?oh, shit," Tony said becoming aware of his surroundings and realising that he was in Jethro's room and his bed. He knew what had happened he just didn't know what all he'd actually done. "I'm sorry, Boss."

"What happened?" Jethro demanded.

"I sleepwalk sometimes. Usually if I'm somewhere new and under a lot of stress. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't think it'd happen. Shit. I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Tony was silently praying he hadn't, he was aroused, but wasn't sure why.

"You don't remember what happens when you sleepwalk?"

"No, nothing. I just usually wake up confused," Tony explained.

Jethro considered that information for a moment. From the way Tony was sitting, legs bent, arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead pressed against his knees, it was obvious his was nervous about what he'd done. 'And if I tell him what he did, he'll be even worse. He doesn't need the whole truth,' Jethro decided. "You crawled into bed with me. I woke up with you hugging me, that's all. Nothing to be worried about," Jethro said. He could see the relief as Tony's once tense body relaxed.

"Oh, okay. Good," Tony said as he climbed out of Jethro's bed. "I'm, uh, really--"

"Sorry. I know, Tony. It's not a problem, nothing you have control over. Just go back to bed, okay?" Jethro spoke gently.

"Thanks, I will. Goodnight."

Once Tony was back in his own bed, he found he couldn't get to sleep. He knew he'd done more than hugged Jethro. His own aching cock proved that to him, and he'd been able to see Jethro's hard on too. Tony sighed in frustration. He hoped Jethro told him the truth, but his boss wasn't one for lying?Tony rolled over onto his side, determined to get to sleep.

Over the next few days, Tony became very sure that he _had_ done more than just hug Jethro. There was a tension between them that hadn't existed before. It seemed to Tony that any time he got within a few feet of Jethro, the older man would move away. Their banter was less easy, Jethro was snappier; it didn't affect them as much at work, but Tony still felt the change. Tony wished he could remember what had happened that night he'd woken up in Jethro's bed.

A couple days before Tony left, Jethro was again in the basement, lovingly sanding his boat and trying to not imagine it was Tony's sensual, pliable body under his hands rather than the wood of his boat. Jethro exhaled in frustration his hands slowing in their caress of the wood. Tony had, unintentionally, opened a door that Jethro had kept tightly locked, with boards nailed across it and now there was no way Jethro could get it shut again. He wasn't even sure he really wanted to.

He would've been able to handle this much better if he hadn't been forced to spend so much time with Tony--the sound of the younger man's voice was soothing and almost arousing while his scent was enough to get Jethro hard. Keeping Tony at arm's length (or further) had been difficult and Jethro knew it was affecting their relationship. But he had no choice and it was the only way from permanently altering or even ending their relationsh

Gibbs glanced up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He wondered what Tony wanted. The younger man sat on the stairs and looked at Jethro, watching him work on the boat. After a few moments of silence, Tony finally spoke. "Boss, you'd, ah, you'd tell me if I'd done something other than just hug you the other night?I wouldn't ask but you've been different with me?" Tony trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing more, DiNozzo. It's been a few years since the last wife. Not used to cohabiting," Jethro explained.

Tony might've been able to believe Jethro's explanation _if_ the older man had been able to look him in the eyes. "Oh, yeah, I guess that'd be weird. Sorry, Boss," Tony said letting Jethro think he believed it.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Tony. You're a better roommate than my 3 exes combined," Jethro said.

Tony laughed. "I'll leave you to it," he replied heading back upstairs.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
Six months later

Tony sat at his desk. He couldn't believe he was out of his apartment AGAIN. This time he'd be out of his place for a MONTH. He had to find another place to live once his lease was up. This was ridiculous.

He picked up the phone when it rang, listened to the officer on the other end before telling him that NCIS would be right on it.

Then he dialled Jethro's number and waited for the other man to answer. He almost laughed when he heard the Farm Report in the background.

"Gibbs," Jethro said, trying to wake up more completely.

"Hey, Boss. Rise and shine!"

"Oh. It's 0520. Ah. Going good. I'm up. Are you at the office?" Jethro said groggily.

"Yeah, a boiler blew in my apartment, so it knocked out the power, won't have any heat or electricity for a month. Fall asleep working on your boat again?" Tony asked.

"Why do you say that, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I know the Farm Report when I hear it. You only have one TV and it's in your basement," Tony said, smiling.

"What've you got, DiNozzo?"

"Motorist picked up a Jane Doe in Rock Creek Park. Claimed she dug herself out of a grave, no ID, and guess what?"

"She can't remember her name," Gibbs stated.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sighed. "Well, ah, she's alive and you're calling her Jane Doe. What was your first clue?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

"Well, it's also obvious she has no ID, so she was probably wearing a uniform," Gibbs speculated.

Tony grinned. He had him. "A-ha-ha. She wasn't. So why did the cops call NCIS, huh? Tell me that," he said gleefully waiting to see if Jethro would say anything. When he didn't, Tony continued, "She told them there's a bomb on a Navy ship."

"Hospital?"

"Georgetown University."

"Get Kate over there. I'll call Ducky and meet you outside the office in twenty," Jethro ordered.

Tony figured it was worth a shot. "Okay. Hey, listen. Since, uhm, y'know, you're always up all night working on your boat downstairs and--"

Gibbs cut him off. "No, you cannot stay at my place. Remember the last time?" The older man hung up his phone. Technically, Tony didn't remember everything that happened but he did remember the tension that resulted. That was enough.

Back at the office, Tony hung up the phone. He wasn't surprised that Gibbs had said no. Well, he'd have to find somewhere else to stay, but right now, he had to wake Cait up. Tony smiled evilly. Sometimes, there _were_ perks on this job.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Tony stood with Gibbs, both of them watching as the medics worked on Cait. Tony had already reassured himself that Gibbs was okay. He knew he'd come very close to losing the older man, and that was unacceptable. Tony knew he had to let Gibbs know how he felt and soon. Even if Jethro didn't return his feelings he had to be honest.

Jethro glanced at Tony. He's almost lost him tonight. Jethro sighed he didn't really want to think about a life without Tony in it. He wondered if he should let the other man know how he felt about him. Shit. He hated life sometimes.

"We oughtta do something, Boss," Tony said quietly.

"Have you ever made a mistake, Tony?" Jethro asked.

"According to you or me?"

"You."

"Yeah."

Jethro looked at him pointedly. "Could anyone make you feel better?"

"No."

Making a final decision, knowing that Tony and his friendship were more important than any discomfort he might have, Jethro said, softly, "My door's unlocked."

Tony smiled at him. "I know," he replied, turning to head back to the office. He knew Jethro would help Cait out tonight, take her home. He knew they wouldn't have to do reports until tomorrow.

 

Jethro watched Tony leave, and then turned his attention to Cait. The medics were finished with her, and she was making her way slowly toward Jethro. He went over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and helped her over to his car. "C'mon, Cait, I'll take you home," he said his voice low with understanding.

Cait didn't say anything as she was still in a bit of shock. Letting Gibbs guide her over to the car, she got in the passenger seat, pulling the blanket closer around her. She couldn't believe she'd been so fucking stupid as to believe that woman. 'Gibbs must think I'm a fucking idiot,' she thought.

"You're not an idiot, Cait," he said softly. She looked at him sharply, wondering if she'd said anything aloud. "No, you didn't say anything, and no, I'm not psychic. You're not the first to make the mistake of trusting someone to the point of being blinded to their involvement in something, you won't be the last either. It happened to me early in my career as an MP."

Cait didn't say anything as he pulled into the parking lot for her building. She still felt like an amateur. She couldn't even look at Gibbs right now.

Gibbs got out, came around and opened the door for Cait. Before he let her out, he squatted beside her. "Cait, I do not think less of you for this. You made a mistake. Look at me," he said, waiting til he could catch her gaze. "You made a mistake, yes. The important thing is not to dwell on it but to learn from it. Don't beat yourself up too much, okay?" At her nod, he stood and helped her out of the car.

Hearing footsteps coming toward them, Gibbs turned to see who it was. He smiled as Abby Sciuto came over to them. "Thanks for coming Abby," Jethro said. He looked at Cait. "I asked Abs to come over and keep you company, I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"No problem, glad to help," she said. Abby put her arm around Cait. "C'mon, I'll look after you, Cait."

Jethro watched the two women enter the building. He knew Cait would learn from this she was smart enough to. He hoped it wouldn't diminish her humanity too much. Turning around, Jethro got back into his car and headed home.

On the drive home, he thought very seriously about Tony and how he felt for the younger man. How he'd felt when Suzanne MacNeil had dropped that bomb and they both could've died without Tony knowing how he felt. And what if it'd been Tony that died, could he have dealt with it? Gibbs decided that he had to tell Tony--what had happened the time he sleepwalked and how he felt about him. That he loved Tony. If Tony didn't return his feelings that would be how it was. They'd work it out, somehow. But deep in his gut, Jethro had a sneaking suspicion that his declaration would be welcome.

Tony sat in the living room of Jethro's home with only one of the small end table lamps lit. He'd moved his stuff into Jethro's spare bedroom and put everything away. After that he'd gone to the kitchen, grabbing a beer for himself, then made some coffee figuring that Jethro would want some when he got home.

Tony was glad Jethro had taken Cait home. It gave him time to think. In those seconds between realising what Suzanne MacNeil was going to do and the blast happening, all Tony could think of was Jethro. How he loved and wanted the older man, how his life would be empty without the other man in it and how, if they both made it out alive, he was going to tell Jethro how he felt. Damn the consequences. If Jethro didn't feel the same, or couldn't, then Tony would transfer out of NCIS although he'd prefer not to, he would. He couldn't live like this anymore, with the secrets and lies.

Jethro pulled into his driveway, shutting the car off before getting out. Tony had turned on the outside lights, and from what Jethro could see, the only other room with a light on was the living room. He walked wearily into his house, hanging his coat up in the closet. "Tony?" he called out. When he didn't get an answer, he went into the living room, to see DiNozzo sprawled on the couch, sound asleep. Gibbs grinned, Tony looked like a little boy, almost, when he was asleep. He was going to go over and wake him, to have that talk they needed to have, but he was distracted by the smell of coffee. God bless Tony, Gibbs thought, walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. It might have been avoidance, but he really did need the caffeine it would help prop him up a bit. After a few deeply enjoyed sips, Gibbs went back to where DiNozzo lay, dead to the world.

Sitting on the couch next to Tony, Gibbs watched him sleep for a little while. Finally, he reached over and shook Tony's shoulder gently, "Hey, Tony, wake up."

"Wha-huh?" Tony spoke, then a sleepy smile spread across his face. "Oh. Hey Boss, how's Cait?"

Jethro felt his heart melt a bit at that smile on Tony; he wanted to see it every morning when he woke up. "Cait will be okay, she'll get through this, she's a strong woman. I asked Abby to go over and stay with her. Cait doesn't need to be alone tonight."

"That's good," Tony said. Then his expression turned serious. "Jethro, I need to?we need to talk. I-"

"Yeah, we do need to talk, but I'm gonna go first," Jethro said, cutting off Tony. He watched as Tony turned to sit sideways on the sofa so he could watch Gibbs better. "First of all, I have to tell you something. I lied to you about what happened when you were here last time," Jethro paused keeping his gaze locked with Tony's. "You did more than hug me. I woke up with you on top of me, kissing me. And I was kissing you back. I freaked out, thought you'd gone nuts. Then I realised you were totally unaware of what you were doing. I figured when you asked me what had happened that you'd handle what I told you better than the truth. I think I was wrong," Jethro finished and he dropped his gaze to his own hands, scared of how Tony would react.

"I know, I've known what happened for a few weeks now."

Jethro looked up sharply. "I thought you said you couldn't remember?"

"I couldn't but my sister-in-law's cousin is a hypnotherapist. I went to see her, she put me under and I was able to remember. I kind of knew something more had happened at the time, cus you'd barely come near me. I'd wondered what I'd done," Tony said, looking down at the sofa.

"Shit, Tony, I?m sorry," Jethro said. He reached over, cupping the side of Tony's face. "I was an ass but I was scared. You'd opened something in me I'd tried to keep locked away. But after almost losing you and dying in that blast tonight, I'm not hiding anymore. I love you. If you don't feel that way, I'll--"

"Jethro."

"What?"

"I love you, too, so shut up and kiss me!" Tony said leaning toward Jethro.

Getting over his surprise quickly, Jethro did as Tony requested. He pulled Tony closer and captured his mouth in a firm kiss, slipping his tongue into Tony's mouth, savouring the taste of him. Tony responded by opening his mouth to Jethro and wrapping his arms around him.

Jethro reached between them, trying to unbutton Tony's shirt. Trying to manage the small buttons while continuing to kiss Tony wasn't working and Jethro pulled away from Tony with a growl of frustration. Tony looked at him expectantly. "Get that goddamn shirt off before I rip it off you," he growled, his blue eyes dark with passion.

Tony grinned but complied quickly, undoing the sleeve buttons before pulling it over his head. "You might want to get rid of your shirts," Tony suggested as he tossed his shirt behind him.

Jethro grabbed the hems of his shirt and undershirt and divested himself of them before pulling Tony back to him for another kiss. Both men moaned as their bare upper bodies came into contact. Tony pushed Jethro down onto the couch, his mouth moving to suck on the older man's neck. Jethro ran his hands down Tony's back, cupping the younger man's firm ass, caressing him. He pushed down, making their hard cocks rub against each other through the cloth of their pants.

Gasping with pleasure, Tony threw his head back; eyes closed a picture of abandon. Jethro leaned up, licking and sucking along the line of Tony's throat. "Oh, God, Jethro, yesss?" Tony murmured.  
Tilting his head down, catching Jethro's eye. "Bedroom?" he asked.

Jethro nodded and Tony stood up, offering a hand to help the other man up. He accepted and held onto Tony's hand, leading the younger man up to the master bedroom. Once there, they quickly stripped off their remaining clothes.

Tony embraced Jethro, kissing him, sliding his tongue into Jethro's mouth, relishing the taste and feel of his lover's nude body against his own. Pushing Jethro onto the bed, Tony lay down on top of him, kissing him again. He trailed kisses along Jethro's jaw, kissing, licking and nipping the soft skin of his throat, marking the other man. Tony continued his exploration of Jethro's body as the other man raised his hands, grasping Tony's head and running his fingers through Tony's hair, encouraging his exploration.

Both men were panting, with Jethro letting out small moans and whimpers whenever Tony discovered a particularly sensitive spot as he used his mouth and hands to explore Jethro's body.

Sliding down to settle between Jethro's spread thighs, Tony sucked gently on Jethro's balls, before trailing his tongue along the base of his cock, licking from base to crown. He wrapped his fist around the length, stroking it as he sucked on the head of Jethro's cock, his tongue flicking against it.

Jethro moaned and writhed under Tony's loving attention. Tony held Jethro still and slowly slid his mouth down Jethro's entire length, until he had him completely engulfed. Jethro moaned again, "Oh, fuck, Tony?"

Tony slid Jethro's cock out of his mouth and grinned. "Yeah, you'll get to do that soon, if you're lucky," he said before sliding his mouth back down Jethro's cock, deep throating him and driving all coherent thought from Jethro's mind. With Tony's talented mouth and hands it wasn't long before he was on the edge. Tony pulled back a little when Jethro muttered a warning and Tony swallowed his lover's come as it spurted into his mouth, relishing the slightly bitter taste.

He moved up to kiss Jethro, and gasped in surprise when the older man flipped him over onto his back. "My turn," he said, lowering his mouth down to suck on one of Tony's nipples. Sucking on one, then the other, lightly nipping one then the other, Jethro enjoyed the moaning and writhing it caused in Tony. Sliding his hand down over his trembling abdomen, through wiry pubic hair, Jethro grasped Tony's erection in his hand and started stroking it. The rhythm he set was hard and fast while he moved up to nuzzle Tony's neck, sucking and kissing. He moved his mouth up against Tony's ear. "Come for me, c'mon Tony," he whispered.

Tony cried out, his sweat slicked body arching against Jethro as he came, his seed spurting over Jethro's hand. Jethro milked Tony's cock, gently releasing it as it softened in his hand. Tony opened his eyes, a glazed look in them and he had a sated smile on his face. Bringing his hand up, Jethro licked Tony's come off of it. Then he leaned forward, kissing the younger man.

"Mmm, that was?great," Tony said his voice still husky.

Jethro smiled. "Yeah, it was. I love you, Tony."

"And I love you, Jethro," came the reply. Tony pulled Jethro down so the older man was lying with his head on Tony's chest, his arms wrapped around Tony's waist. Tony idly played his fingers through Jethro's hair. "Now that we've been all mushy, does this mean you're interested in having a?a relationship?" Tony asked with uncertainty.

"Ah, yeah. What was your first clue?" Jethro replied, laughing against Tony's side. "So, do YOU want to have a relationship with me?"

"Well, duh. Of course I do."

"It won't be easy," Jethro said.

"Yeah, well, you'll have it easier than me," Tony said smirking.

Jethro raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head to look at Tony. "How do you figure that?"

"You just have to deal with ME. I, however, have to deal with YOU," Tony said, rolling over to the other side of the bed. He wasn't fast enough as Gibbs playfully swatted him on the bottom, before pulling him close again. Tony rolled over and looked at Jethro. Then both men burst out laughing. After a couple minutes they subsided and Tony reached out to stroke Jethro's face. "I love your smile. Makes me go all weak at the knees."

Jethro smiled, again. "Good thing you're already in bed, then isn't it? Maybe I should smile more at work."

"Dear God, if you do that, they'd start looking for the alien pod or something!"

"Can you imagine how confused Cait would be?" Jethro asked and they burst out laughing again.

Tony sobered up first. "Um, that sorta makes me think. Are we gonna tell them at work? I mean, I know they've got a betting pool going on when we get together. But, well, it is kinda military land."

Jethro shook his head. "Is there anything they won't bet on there? And how did you find out about it?"

"You're just pissed off cus you lost the Ducky/Gerald pool by a day," Tony said, laughing. "I overheard Cait and Abs talking about it one day. No one had any money down for today?Seriously though?" Tony trailed off, holding Jethro a little tighter.

"We'll tell them when the time is right," Jethro answered. "But we will tell them, they're our friends. Besides if they're betting on us, it must not bother them."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, yawning.

Jethro rose up and shut the bedside lamp off, planting a quick kiss on Tony's mouth before settling back against his lover. Before long, the only sounds in the room were the deep, even breaths of lovers enthralled by shared dreams.


End file.
